Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussionen/@comment-826221-20120822155145
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn hier die Ideen für das neue Autorenportal zusammengetragen werden! Nicht zögern was zu schreiben, jeder Vorschlag ist ein Vorschlag, der gemacht wurde! Jede Idee zählt! Damit wir das beste zusammenstellen können, was aus den Ideen zusammenkommt. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:10, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Einige meiner Dinge: 22:06:04 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ): ich hab hier ja autorenportale geplant 22:06:10 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ): http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mta%C3%84/bla 22:06:21 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ): ich stelle mir darunter vor, 22:06:37 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ): dass sich da jeder bisschen vorstellen kann und was er so schreibt. auch die geschichten bisschen und warum er sie schreibt 22:06:48 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ): und vor allem - das portal soll nach euren ideen gestaltet werden 22:07:08 Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ): (um die technische umsetzung bemühe ich mich dann erstmal) Ideen mir gefällt die derzeite idee des autorenportals! mein voschlag wäre, es so zu platzieren, dass es jederzeit gut erreichbar ist. schließlich kann es besucher auf geschichten aufmerksam machen, die auf der hauptseite evtl nicht aufgeführt sind. gute(!) autorenvorstellungen erleichtern besuchern außerdem die suche nach geschichten, die sie thematisch interessieren könnten. die suche nach (mit-)autoren und ideen ließe sich bemerkungen des autors durch links auf die entsprechenden seiten (zb. forum oder planungsseiten) stark erleichtern. -m4dguy 10:46, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Gib mir mal einen Anhaltspunkt, wie du dich/deine Geschichte(n) vorstellen würdest - dann kann ich es mir besser vergegenwärtigen. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:00, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) autorenbeschreibung (soll besuchern ermöglichen stil und motivation des autoren einzuschätzen): :*interessen des autors (zb. "ich mag XY, also schreibe ich fanfiction XY"/ "bin kreativ, schreibe just for fun") :*evtl. weiterleitung auf benutzer- und diskussionsseite geschichtenbeschreibung (soll besuchern einen kurzen überblick bieten): :*kurze einleitung/ beschreibung der geschichte (storyline, genre, ...) :*motivation des autors, die geschichte zu schreiben :*evtl. idee/ absicht der geschichte :*liste der mitautoren :*bemerkungen wie: "ideen gesucht"/ "mitautoren gesucht"/ "geschichte nicht abgeschlossen"/ "öffentliches projekt"/ "verwaiste geschichte" -m4dguy 12:28, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe mal was gebastelt - sag mal, was deiner Meinung nach noch fehlt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ausreicht was ich als Feldern angegeben habe... Bin grad nicht so konzentriert, daher kanns bisschen länger dauern und mehrfache Erklärungen erfordern. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 17:53, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: ::das beispiel ist ein guter anfang bezüglich der autoren, bietet aber noch wenig informationen über die geschichten selbst. um das ganze nicht allzu sehr "aufzublähen" müsste man sich allerdings gedanken darüber machen, was man überhaupt an informationen bieten will; kein besucher will vor einer "textwand" stehen und viele infos findet man auch auf den seiten der einzelnen geschichten. das portal sollte also alles wichtige zu den geschichten möglichst kurz und knapp zusammenfassen und (zusammen mit den mini-logos der geschichten) einen link auf die entsprechenden seiten anbieten. ::welche zusatzinformationen man noch zu den geschichten bietet, sei dahingestellt; das auflisten der kategorien wäre eine aussagekräfitge möglichkeit, setzt aber auch vorraus, dass autoren sich bereits um das hinzufügen ebendieser gekümmert haben. ::möglicherweise kann man auch mehr informationen anbieten, aber diese erst durch einen klick auf den "anzeigen"-button sichtbar machen - das würde übersichtlichkeit und informationsgehalt gleichermaßen erhöhen! ::größere projekte (zb. Digimon Adventure) sollten in jedem fall mit dem forum verlinkt werden; bisher sind kritik, kommentare, anfragen bezüglich hilfe, usw auf verschiedene diskussionsseiten verteilt und dadurch später nur schwer auffindbar. ::ach ja - und sorry, dass ich erst jetzt antworte ;) m4dguy 19:18, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Macht nichts, dass die Antwort erst jetzt kommt - ich bin selber nich so wirklich da. Ich nehm deine Vorschläge auf und überlege mir, wie man das ganze noch verbessern kann - im Vordergrund sollte leichte Handhabung aber trotzdem gutes Aussehen/klare Darstellung stehen (Minilogos der Geschichten ist so ne Sache, derjenige der weiß, wie es geht kanns einfügen - 90% der Benutzer aber nicht..) Achja, RoR gibts glaub das von dir erwartete Kapitel (falls du es noch nicht kennst) -- ich bin mal beim Tüfteln. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:31, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) die bisherige vorlage sieht vielversprechend aus, darauf gespannt, wie sie sich am ende macht. bin wegen RoR auf dem laufendem, gucke immer in die letzten änderungen, um zu sehen, was sich im MuM so getan hat m4dguy 18:40, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hm ja gute Frage mach du vielleicht mal deine - mit dieser Vorlage - damit ich einschätzen kann, wie das rauskommt und damit du evtl noch fehlende Dinge findest. (mum rc sind schon das Chaos, aber auch nur, weil ich immer gebündelt Änderungen vornehme und sonst nur... selten viel anderes kommt) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 19:36, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) hab hier mal ein bisschen was in die vorlage geschrieben, ist direkt unter deiner eigenen "autoren-vorstellung". m4dguy 16:22, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Schaut gut aus - fehlt noch was aus deiner Sicht? Marc-Philipp (Talk) 18:23, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) soweit fehlt meiner meinung nach nichts, aber das layout verhält sich nicht immer ideal (irgendwie ist der anfang der gedichtsaufzählung in eine geschichtenbeschreibung reingerutscht). wenn man den linken teil ("über meine artikel") klarer vom rechtem ("über mich") abgrenzen könnte(zb. durch eine linie), würde es zudem etwas strukturierter wirken. aber das sind beides kleinigkeiten, gerade letzteres ist kein muss (wäre aber schicker ;)) m4dguy 18:43, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Hab das hier ganz verpennt.. also, wenn was überlappt: Screenshot machen und hier einfügen, damit ich sehe was du meinst. Habs mal abgegrenzt, hoffe, korrekt (so wie du es gemeint hattest). Sofern ich was machen kann, bau ich es ein - ich sag dann schon "kann ich nicht" wenn ichs nicht hinbekomme :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:11, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :aus meiner sicht gibt es an der aktuellen version nichts zu bemängeln; durch die abgrenzung ist die aufteilung jetzt wesentlich deutlicher. :überlappungen gibt es auch keine mehr, sieht also alles bestens aus. -m4dguy 15:41, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich werde noch was überlegen, Social Media Seiten haben bspw auch bestimmte Felder, wo du Infos über dich reinadden kannst (bspw YouTube/Facebook). Ich kritzel heute mal was und schau ob ich es bis Ende der Woche hochgeladen bekomme. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 04:00, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC)